Leyendas
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Leyenda: "4.f. Relación de sucesos que tienen más de tradicionales o maravillosos que de históricos o verdaderos."


**Leyendas**

* * *

**1**

—Tal parece que se levanta con el sol. Aquel hombre, tal parece que baja por el camino arenoso llevando al caballo por las riendas a las cinco y tanto de la mañana. Tal parece. Eso dicen quienes están mirando el camino a esa hora.

—Es alto, de hombros anchos, piel tostada por el sol. Su cabello es rubio y siempre está impecable bajo el sombrero de paja que se coloca cuando el calor se hace poco tolerable.

—Es un hombre temerario. Vive frente al mar. No se equivoque. Vivimos del mar. Pero pocas personas se aventuran a vivir ahí, porque un día "ellos" pueden aparecer flotando a la distancia.

—Pero él sonríe a los comentarios de las mujeres y les dice a los niños que si ellos aparecen, les enseñará cómo enfrentarlos.

—No habla de su pasado. Y si alguien le pregunta, cortésmente deriva la plática a otro tema con tal habilidad que hace que te des cuenta tarde o nunca. Pero es generoso y por eso la gente le perdona el secretismo. También es de mucha ayuda. Cuando le necesitan, suelen buscarle y él siempre está dispuesto a brindar consejo.

—Y es fuerte. Incluso con un solo brazo, una vez pudo detener a un torete bravo que se fue sobre la hija de alguien. Suele salir a pescar. Varios le han visto en su bote sorteando las olas. Incluso con un solo brazo, lo cual es peligroso porque con remos normales solo se movería en círculos. Pero él ha adaptado su embarcación de modo que sus remos están unidos y los puede mover con un solo brazo. Vive de la pesca, de ayudar a la gente del pueblo. A veces intercambia sus productos.

**2**

—Un día apareció un hombre pequeño. Nadie sabe cuándo exactamente. Siempre hay que atravesar el pueblo de una u otra forma para llegar a donde vive el hombre alto, y como es tan pequeño el pueblo, nadie pasa desapercibido. Incluso alguien de su tamaño habría sido notado. Pero se dio a conocer cuando apareció con él un día, así, de la nada.

—Él es lo opuesto. Es pequeño, delgado, tiene dos brazos y el cabello negro. Su piel es pálida y pese a su lenguaje tosco tiene mucho conocimiento en aspectos que uno no esperaría de alguien que salió de la vida militar como si fuera ayer. Si el hombre alto es impecable, el hombre pequeño lo es aún más, en términos increíbles para alguien que trabaja en el mar.

—Es de pocas palabras. El hombre alto es un gran conversador o más bien, es natural que la gente hable alrededor de él y no te des cuenta que lo que él hizo fue solo escuchar. El hombre pequeño es el tipo de persona que no dice mucho ni pregunta demasiado, pero en los momentos necesarios, parece saber lo que se necesita de uno.

—Él tampoco le tiene miedo al mar. Aunque no esconde su repulsión acerca de dónde está el baño de los peces. Tampoco le tiene miedo a lo que puede venir del otro lado. Si aparecen, dice, él los exterminará y les enseñará a todos cómo ayudarle.

—Vienen de vez en cuando al pueblo. Los lunes o los jueves, siempre de madrugada y con el caballo, que parece más una mascota que una herramienta. También cuando el clima no es seguro y necesitamos ayuda. Esos son los días oficiales, por decirlo de algún modo. Pero pueden aparecer en otras ocasiones, si alguien les pide una pesca especial, por ejemplo. Son muy buenos para conseguir bichos difíciles que los otros pescadores tardarían semanas en cazar.

**3**

—Nadie sabe muy bien de dónde vinieron. Pero el hombre alto vino primero, eso es lo que asegura el abuelo del pueblo.

—Vienen esos días. Los martes y los sábados.

—Siempre de madrugada con su bestia sin montura.

**4**

—El hombre pequeño sabe buenos chistes. Largos chistes que los abuelos repiten una y otra vez y que los más jóvenes aprendemos. Son buenos si sabes contarlos bien. También muy oscuros.

—¿Qué por qué le tememos al mar? Hay algo que puede venir de ahí…

—No recuerdo bien qué es lo que era… Monstruos, definitivamente eso es. Pero el tipo…

—Igual, el hombre alto y el hombre pequeño viven ahí y no tienen miedo.

**5**

—¿Qué si los hemos visto? No. Al menos no nosotros.

—Todos los miércoles y domingos aparecen caminando en la madrugada jalando a su caballo de las riendas.

**6**

—Sí, claro. Es inevitable ese día.

—Quizá primero uno, luego el otro. O los dos de golpe.

—¿Qué qué pasará primero?

—Un día...

—Ellos dejarán de venir.

—O quizá nosotros simplemente los olvidemos.

**7**

—¿Por qué no construimos casas más cerca al mar?


End file.
